


3 AM Grocery Store Sleepover

by alexspacesout



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren, complete strangers, get locked insdie the store together at 3 am, what ill they do? (Sorry for poor typing, it's part of a c hallenge to not use backspace)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM Grocery Store Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, how does this have any kudos? This is literally the worst thing I have ever written due to the lack of the backspace and only a 20 minute timespan. If you want GOOD fanfiction, I don't recommend reading this, continue at your own discretion XD

"DAMN IT." Levi kicks a display of cookies and knocks it down in anger. Sighing, he takes his lame blue and white hat off of his head and runs his hands thorough his hair. He had forgotten abut early cosing tonight and had been in het back room when the lights went off. Sadly, the door locks from the outside so he would be stuck in here for the rest of the night.]  
"Hello!!??" Eren called, he could've sworn he heard someone else in here. He quick;y sprinted to where hr thought he heard the noise and saw Levi pacing back and forth down the middle of the isle.  
"damn company...out the get me...I swear I'm gonna wuit one of thsee days..." Eren only manage to catch a couple words. When he turned back around so he was pacing towards Eren he noticed that there was someone esle in his company.  
"Um...hi..." Eren waved awkwardly.  
"Tch, what are you doing here." Levi aasked harshly, crossing his arms.  
Eren shifted from foot to foot, apparently uncomfortble wth te harsh little amn. "I was out on a late night indulging spree when the store locked down...why didn't they at least check to see if people were still in here?!"  
"Cause the shits tht own this place are asses."  
Eren chuckled at the way Levi found it so easy to curse openly iwth a complete stranger. "Oh." Eren replied while still chuckling.  
Levi cast a side glance at Erena and scowled sligtly. "What's so funy?"  
Eren quickly shut his mouth and shurggd, he didn't wnt to anger this midget monster.  
Sighing, Levi sits down on the floor and leans his back against the shelves. eren shrugs and joins him quietly, admiring the "intricate" designs of the cereal boxes across from them. It was three a.m. and they're stuck in here...together...two complete stranfers, at least one of them practically starving.  
"Say..Levi...would it be okay to eat out of a cereal box or do I have to pay?"  
He just grunted and leaned his head back in response. Ehdoesn't seem to care much about what I do.  
I stand and grab the closest creeal, Lucky Charms, and sit back down. Levi gives me a "are you kiddingme" look and I just shrug. "Lucky Charms are good."  
"Yeah, if you want to kill yourself with sugar." I put on my best offended face and chuckled.  
'The best way to go."  
Levi sighs in response and turns to face him. "Look, if we are going to be stuck in here for another few hours ogether, swe should probably a least get to nkow each other."  
Eren smiles wide. "I'm down for that, strting with age, how old are you?"  
"27."  
"23."  
The two continue their conversaton long into the night and find out that they have a lot more in common thatn originlly thought. Exchanging numbers , the ttwo returned home after the doors were opened again nine o' clock the next morning, Levi deciding to take ihs day off.


End file.
